Wine is typically sealed in bottles with a cork. Cork is an impermeable material which compresses and can easily be inserted into a wine bottle. Once the cork is inserted into the wine bottle, the cork expands, forming a tight seal. Natural cork stoppers, along with synthetic cork, account for approximately 80% of wine bottle closures.
Because cork expands to form a tight seal, corks are difficult to remove from bottles. People have been using a corkscrew or a “worm” to remove a cork stopper since the 17th Century. Over the years there have been numerous developments to the simple corkscrew to further aid wine drinkers in opening wine bottles.
There are many types of corkscrews available. However, very few of these products have the sleek appearance of a bullet. One bullet-shaped corkscrew bottle opener is made by Big Shot.1 However, this particular opener does not feature a pivoting worm for safety and storage, nor does it feature a mechanism to provide additional leverage when opening a bottle. Thus, a need exists for a sleek bullet-shaped wine bottle opener with a worm that pivots for safety and storage, and has a mechanism for providing leverage when opening a wine bottle. 1 http://www.amazon.com/Big-Sky-Carvers-Caliber-Corkscrew/dp/B00B4JKBJ6